Angry Birds X: The Fine-Feathered Movie/Tropes
Angry Birds X: The Fine Feathered Movie contains examples of: * Adaptational Heroism - Yosemite Sam, of all people, stands up for the birds when Plotz is about to give them the boot. Even Cecil Turtle, Jasper, Marvin the Martian, General Skarr, and Wile E. Coyote are more heroic than they usually are * Adaptational Badass - Pretty much, every single toon who’s not capable of combat while retaining their characteristics, i.e. Garfield, Chowder, Flapjack, etc. * Animal Talk - The Flock can speak to the birds in the real world and understand them, and can understand humans. * Animation Bump - The animation has better, smoother, more fluid animation than the series itself, which tends to look amazingly cartoony enough as it is. This is particularly noticeable in the birds and pigs, while the characters have a lot more fluidity and zaniness with their movements and have more fluid techniques, and even the background designs are more impressive than those from the show. Even the Hanna-Barbera characters move more fluid than they do in their show while retaining the Hanna-Barbera style *Animated Actors - Just about all of the toons are portrayed this way, especially the Flock. * Art Shift - The opening, ending credits, and each Imagine Spot are done in a combination of the game's art style and the same thick-line animation as Dexter's Laboratory and Genndy Tartakovsky's other previous works. ** When The Flock are thinking of a plan, the sequence is traditionally animated drawn completely animated in the style of Dr. Suess ** When The Flock are dreaming in their sleep or thinking of something good or bad, the sequences are also traditionally animated, but in Chuck Jones' style. * Breaking the Fourth Wall - Bomb occasionally talks to the audience, and each of the Flock even freeze-frames the movie at certain moments to discuss what's going on. ** Heck the prologue is the entire Flock asking Plotz to make their movie a 2-D animated film continuation of their show. When they succeed, they start singing about how they are about to hit the big screen (with the help of a large amount of cartoon characters) and ending with what the plot for the movie is going to be. * Berserk Button - Don't play "It's Everybody, Bro" in front of The Flock, EVER! * Bait and Switch - At the end, it looks like the pigs cheer for the Flock for saving Piggy Island and pulled a huge Ungrateful Bastard on Edgar... Turns out, no. The pigs gave him the opportunity to rejoin Chez Piggy. * Big Bad - Baron Harmful is the true main villain of the film. Edgar used to be the main villain of the film until he betrayed by him. * Big-Bad Ensemble - Edgar Baconhooves and Baron Harmful. * Big Damn Heroes - When The Flock comes face-to-face with Baron Harmful's enormous army, everything appears to be a lost cause... until Bomb hears Bugs Bunny's voice call out "What's up, doc?". Cue every toon alongside the Crystal Gems, the Looney Tunes, the Warner Siblings, the Cartoon Cartoons, and more making an entrance to create an army of their own. * Big Damn Movie - A film involving Bomb and the entire Flock embarking on a crazy journey and battle a new arch-nemesis (which is a bird) in order to save the universe and their eggs. * Big Damn Reunion - Towards the end of the film. Just when The Flock are about to be defeated by Baron Harmful, until Bugs Bunny comes in, along with every toon. * Breakout Character - Hal. * Call Back - Remember how Shaggy criticizes Matthew Lillard on his performance in the live-action film for making him sound like a "space cadet" and told him he’s coming after him if he goofs on him in the sequel and Scooby-Doo will give him a "Scooby Snarl" in Looney Tunes: Back In Action? Well, it has continued and it’s still hilarious. *The Cameo - Virtually almost every possible cartoon character from Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Hanna Barbera, Warner Bros., Universal, and more has a cameo * Character Development - The entire Flock, especially Hal. Hal just feels like the Pigs don't take him seriously until a conversation with Scarlett Johansson, he gains some confidence and patience and regains his sensible and reliable nature. * Continuity Nod - Way, way too many to count—the entire film can be seen as a throwback to the original games and the show. * Deadpan Snarker - Hal can throw a few slurs throughout the whole movie. * Distinctive Appearances - Unlike The Angry Birds Movie, where the birds and pigs have arms and legs, the character designs in this movie retain the typically limbless designs, which is a spot-on match to their game counterparts. * Dude, Where's My Respect? - This is Hal's goal until Scarlett Johansson comforted him — he wants to be treated as the most respected member of the team and to be acknowledged as one of the heroes, but everyone else (except The Flock) just see him as just a straight man. * Everyone Has Standards - Even Mr. Hollywood (from 2 Stupid Dogs) knows that making a live action adaptation based on any cartoon is wrong. Mr. Hollywood: Aren’t these cute? BUT IT'S WRONG!! * Even Evil Has Standards - Sure Edgar's a villain, but he doesn't want Piggy Island destroyed. *Five-Man Band - The heroes: The Leader / The Hero : Bomb The Lancer: Chuck The Smart Guy: Red The Chick: Matilda Sixth Ranger: Hal and The Blues * Laser-Guided Karma - Edgar getting an appropriate comeuppance when he knows what betrayal feels. Even being isolated by the other pigs for summoning Baron Harmful and Don Bacon while glaring at him, much to Edgar's chagrin, saying that will this never end. * Genre-Killer - The trailers actually claims that it will be so amazing that it will hopefully kill the trend of live-action/CGI remakes of cartoons and continue the trend of animated films based on cartoons. * Heel–Face Turn - Edgar Baconhooves has one and it was genuine that he was defending the Flock. * Easily Forgiven - Bomb gives Edgar a golden egg, when he sees him sulking in sorrow, feeling embarrassed, regretful, and left out, and he accepts his friendship with makeshift sun visors for the Eggs, finally believing that there are three kids in the Eggs after all. * Loads and Loads of Characters: The Cartoon Network characters joins forces with the Looney Tunes, the Animaniacs, the Tiny Toons, the Nicktoons, Xilam, Universal, MGM, Fleischer Studios, and the Hanna-Barbera characters to bring an extraordinary ensemble cast of cartoon characters. * Medium Blending - The scenes involving the Angry Birds worlds are done in traditional animation like the show (and is given the cinematic budget like The Angry Birds Movie), while all the scenes on land are in live action with the Flock done in gorgeous looking cartoony CGI animation done by Reel FX Animation Studios, but will capture the feel of traditional animation similar to The Peanuts Movie, The Angry Birds Movie, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. ** When The Flock go to the Warner Bros. studio, as they angrily lash out at Thaddeus Plotz and the Warner Bros. with the cartoon characters have concern and worry if their movie won’t be in 2D, and the ending where the Flock, the Pigs, and the cartoon characters watch their movie in a live action theater, they remain 2D a la Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Space Jam, and Looney Tunes: Back in Action. * Morning Routine - Bomb has his morning routine in the beginning, down to a Rube Goldberg science. * My God, What Have I Done? - Edgar feels truly ashamed of himself when he finally realizes that his actions have consequences when he's betrayed by Baron Harmful. * Mythology Gag - Every single frame of the film is full of Easter eggs for diehard Angry Birds fans to find. Some of the more pointed examples in the film itself: ** In the second trailer, some of Michael Jackson's Bad has a saxophone playing the Angry Birds 2 theme ** One scene shows Bomb getting a strawberry ice cream which is a reference to two Angry Birds Toons episodes. ** Bubbles saying "Don't mess with Bubbles!!" is a reference to his movie counterpart. ** Michael Jackson's "Bad", which was heavily featured in the second trailer and used in the morning routine, was used for the first two trailers of The Angry Birds Movie. * Oh, No... Not Again! - The opening starts off when the Flock start groaning that a live action adaptation of their show has begun production, going to the Warner Bros. Studio to stop this plague once and for all. * Painting the Medium - "We're Hitting the Big Screen" is a song about the Flock hitting the big screen in glorious 2-D animation. * Product Placement - A prominent example is when 7-Eleven is seen in the middle of New York City, and Chuck immediately mentions Sprite and Fanta. There's also plugs for KFC, Pizza Hut, Airheads, Pringles, Taco Bell, and Hershey's. * Rivals Team Up - Oddly enough, Yosemite Sam and Garnet against Baron Harmful * Roger Rabbit Effect - The beginning, the ending, and the sequence of the Flock got teleported to the real world, a genuine conversation between Scarlett Johansson and Hal, and them returning to Piggy Island with the help of Sofia Vergara and Eddie Murphy! * Rousing Speech - After the motivation that Scarlett Johannson gave him, Hal actually delivers a genuine inspirational speech before the ensuing argument between the members of Flock continues. At the end, even Bomb notes that the speech is moving, and immediately tells the Flock to work together as a team. Hal: AHHHHHHH SHADDAP!!! Shame on you! I thought we were in this thing together! I'm just as scared as you are, but this has to be done! We don't want our arch-enemies to win! We gotta do this! For... the pigs! For... Piggy Island. For... the Eggs. * Stealth Insult - The teaser trailer goes from praising the animated films based on cartoons (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie and its sequel, My Little Pony: The Movie, The Peanuts, The TransFormers: The Movie, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, possibly The Angry Birds Movie, The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Scooby-Doo in Zombie Island, Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!, Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, Garfield Gets Real, and The Rugrats Movie) at first and then hopes that this film will be what finally "ends" the godawful stupid pandering "family" movies that are in live action with the cartoon they're adapting in badly done CGI for good. * The Stinger/That's All, Folks! - Steven Universe comes up and says it when the mid-credits end, but then Garfield shows up to say it himself, Porky Pig shows up and protests, Squidward and Daffy Duck interrupt and try to say it their way, but the Flock (sans Bomb), the Toons and the Pigs knock them down and say it, with Yakko Warner saying "Goodnight everybody." and Bugs Bunny saying "And dat's de end!". Bomb then appears, saying to the audience, "Now you can all go home, folks." * Tagline - "If you think this is another crummy live-action/CGI remake of your beloved cartoon, then you thought wrong!", "What happens in Piggy Island stays in Piggy Island.", "When it comes to saving their island, it helps to be a big flock.", "Get ready for some angry business", and "The cartoon movie to end all live action cartoon remakes." * Take That! - At one point, Poppy inserts a music cassette into her portable radio while the Flock are sailing on their boat, which is Jake Paul's "It's Everyday Bro", much to the entire Flock's annoyance and Chuck's fury. Chuck immediately takes it out of the radio and throws it to oblivion. ** Throughout the beginning, Bomb, Matilda, Red, The Blues, and Chuck start insulting bad movie directors, i.e. Raja Gosnell, M. Night Shyamalan, David Kellong, and Michael Bay. ** Freddie Prinze Jr., Sarah Michelle Gellar, Linda Cardellini, and Matthew Lillard regretting they ever did Scooby-Doo and its sequel. ** Scooby-Doo chastising Raja Gosnell for making a live action/CGI adaptation of his cartoon. ** Bomb making a well-deserved roast on Raja Gosnell. Bomb: Just don't have our movie be directed by Raja Gosnell, Plotz. As we all toons know, Raja Gosnell is the cinematic equivalent of child syphilis and the human incarnation of the phrase, "No refunds." * This Cannot Be! - When Baron Harmful sees the Flock have returned to Piggy Island, he says “Utterly impossible!” * This Means War! - Yosemite Sam and Amethyst's "dueling fight" at the All-Toon Companionship Festival heats up from there. * Villainous Breakdown — Baron Harmful begins to lose his shit when the Flock return back to Piggy Island. * With Us or Against Us - Baron Harmful’s rant to the Flock shows he doesn't believe in good or bad pigs, just "birds vs. pigs." * You Can Talk? - Scarlett Johannson has the reaction to Hal when Scarlett Johannson asks Hal if this seat is taken and Hal said no. Hal's response: Hal: Uh... squawk? Category:Tropes